wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 2, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The July 2, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 2, 2012 at the Laredo Energy Arena in Laredo, Texas. Episode summary Sheamus & AJ vs Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guerrero After experiencing some friction on SmackDown last week, Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero’s partnership fell into further friction after they unsuccessfully challenged World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus and AJ in a Mixed Tag Match. It was the “Queen Diva” Guerrero herself who instigated the action, shoving AJ (clad in CM Punk-inspired wrist tape) before the action could begin. The Showoff put in a strong effort against his No Way Out opponent Sheamus, mounting a calculated offense and attempting to weaken The Great White’s arm with an intricate series of technical holds. But the thunderous attacks of The Celtic Warrior left Ziggler battered in the ring, forcing him to tag in Vickie before he fell victim to the Brogue Kick. It was AJ who scored the win for her team, felling Vickie with a Shining Wizard to the Queen Diva’s head and notching the 1-2-3, before snatching the microphone out of Justin Roberts’ hands and screaming “YES!” as she skipped away. However, her joy was cut short when she ran into CM Punk backstage and found The Second City Saint had entirely missed her match due to a personal phone call. John Cena & CM Punk vs Daniel Bryan & Chris Jericho Raw SuperShow ended in as explosive a fashion as it began when WWE Champion CM Punk & John Cena clashed with Daniel Bryan & Chris Jericho, but it was AJ who brought the show to its ominous close. Punk and Bryan were the first to mix it up in the ring, dazzling the WWE Universe once again with their technical expertise. But The Second City Saint proved more than willing to concede the offense to Cena, who just a year ago was Punk’s fiercest rival in WWE, allowing the Cenation leader to deliver a few of his signature maneuvers to force Bryan out of the match. Jericho put in some dynamic offense of his own, notching a two count against Cena and attempting to put him away with a sleeper hold while he struggled to tag in Punk. The contest ultimately came down, once again, to Punk and Bryan. Despite a furious back-and-forth that saw Punk ensnare Bryan in the Anaconda Vise and plant the “Yes!” man with a top-rope suplex, it was AJ who had the final word in this main event. While Punk and Bryan battled it out in the ring, The Geek Goddess prowled around, eventually producing a table and erecting it for a purpose known only to her. Eventually, she climbed up to the top of the turnbuckle, seemingly contemplating leaping until Bryan attempted to dissuade her from the arena floor. Punk did the same, climbing up alongside AJ and trying to calm her down before disaster struck: The Geek Goddess planted a kiss on The Second City Saint’s lips before shoving him off the turnbuckle and into Bryan, and as both competitors crashed through the pine, AJ screamed "YES!" to end the show. Results * Mixed-Tag Team Match: Sheamus & AJ defeated Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guerrero Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes